


The Cooking Prosposal

by SkylarBlue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: After a long day in a peaceful alternate universe canon Bucky and Steve cook sing and propose.





	The Cooking Prosposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wanted them to being cooking but idk what their cooking so fill that in for yourself because I never will. I did intend to but not got around to it.

“All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)”

Bucky began to hum along, not before too long he was singing.

“All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club (club)  
Just broke up (up)  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip (dip)  
But now you wanna trip (trip)  
'Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him (him)  
He up on me (me)  
Don't pay him any attention  
I cried my tears (tears)  
For three good years (years)  
You can’t be mad at me”

This was when he was at peace, when he could escape himself into the music and spices filling the air. He stirred the yeast water when he felt gentle hands surrounding his waist. If it was anyone else he’s body would’ve tensed, but he knew those hands.

“God, I sure hope you aren't a single lady.” Steve smiled, leaning into his boyfriend. 

“Maybe you should put a ring on it then.” 

Steve lifted his head away at the words, too in shock to believe it. “Are you proposing? Not proposing no, I mean you were,” Steve tumbled over his words. “but you were joking obviously. I know that I just uh…” He tried to set it straight, but he just couldn't so he left it there. After all these years he still gets tongue-tied. 

“You look just as pathetic when I won you that stuffed bear.”

“The one you let Dorles take it instead? You jerk.”

“She assumed it was for her. I couldn’t tell her it was for you. Punk.” 

“We got it really nice here.” Steve relaxed and dipped his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we could even get married here.” Bucky smiled up at his soft eyes a smile parting both their lips. “I might not have been joking.”

Steve nodded, not knowing what to say except, “Son of a bitch, yes!” 

“Language,” Bucky smirked, he was always cursing and cussing he didn’t care one bit. 

“Did Tony tell you too?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Maybe.” He glanced back to the food he was preparing. The next step was ...

“Hey Buck, you need any help?” 

Bucky smiled up at him and nodded. “Sure, but you're staying away from the oven.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but complied. He washed his hands before returning to Bucky. Immediately Bucky sent him to work, having him peel potatoes. “Were you gonna do this alone for hours?” He asked.

“I was gonna drag you into it, make it into a date. I guess you didn’t see my text.” 

“I honestly still have no idea how to work that thing.”

“Once we’re done I’ll show you. Maybe then you’ll start sending me nudes.” Bucky teased and gave him a light kiss before shooing him away.

“What else did Tony tell you?"

"Not important. Now don't leave the *cooking shit*. Here let me show you."

The classic cliche of Bucky teaching Steve how to make something  
“You weren’t kidding where you?” Steve asked hands on his hips and all. “I know how to cook just fine.”

“You really don’t.”

"Thanks, Buck," He rolled his eyes, "Where did you learn how to make this anyway?”

“Someone had too. I can’t live off your poor excuse for cooking.”

“Ok fine, I'll just control the music then.”

“Good.” Bucky smiled leaning into his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiances can call each other husband ok its a real thing


End file.
